


Your Life Flashed Before My Eyes

by ilostmyshoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Codependency, Episode Related, Gen, Poetry, Puzzles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmyshoe/pseuds/ilostmyshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the tumblr spn poetry challenge<br/>prompt: letter<br/>This poem describes moments in Sam’s life through Dean’s eyes, and has a hidden (and not-so-hidden) message. You should try the puzzle part. If you get stuck there are hints and a link to the solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Life Flashed Before My Eyes

When you told Mom [**h**](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Supernatural_episodes)ow beautiful she was, I swear I saw tears in your eyes.   
[**E**](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Supernatural_episodes)very breath burned as I pressed your wounded palm to pull you back to reality.   
The [**l**](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Supernatural_episodes)ights from the highway flew over your grin, and you broke into raucous song.   
As you [**l**](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Supernatural_episodes)amented your lost shoe with puppy-dog eyes, I tried hard not to laugh.

  
[**E**](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Supernatural_episodes)ven though you intended comfort, your hand on my thigh felt heavy and wrong.  
You put [**a**](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Supernatural_episodes)ll of our money on the table, turned, and walked away, to her.   
When your heart b[ **r**](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Supernatural_episodes)oke, I could hear it over the clink of the amulet in the trash.   
[**T**](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Supernatural_episodes)he knife traced lines of red across your neck, and the handle was in my hand.   
Tell me, [**h**](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Supernatural_episodes)ow you begin to forgive my parting shot: “Don’t you ever come back”?

  
You felt my [**h**](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Supernatural_episodes)ands pull across the board and laughed aloud in relief and hope.   
Wh[ **e**](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Supernatural_episodes)n I thought I was lost you unclenched your fist and swore, “It’s going to be okay.”   
First I s[ **a**](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Supernatural_episodes)id, “No,” but even then I knew I could not stay away from you long.   
We ne[ **v**](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Supernatural_episodes)er felt right as strangers; the knife was my only way back to the real you.   
Th[ **e**](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Supernatural_episodes) weight of the price never compared to your warm body held tight in my arms.   
And if I [**n**](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Supernatural_episodes)ever learned the details of Tuesday, your face and your eyes told me enough.

 

_This poem contains two halves of a hidden message. The first half should be pretty obvious (it’s the highlighted letters). To find the second half, convert each line into the appropriate episode title and then highlight the corresponding letter (don’t count spaces or punctuation). There are hints and a link to the solution under the cut._

Hints:  
5.13-15   
7.2-1   
3.16-4   
3.3-6

  
6.9-1   
4.9-7   
5.16-15   
4.14-1   
4.21-7

   
2.1-10 In My Time o[ **f**](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Supernatural_episodes) Dying   
5.22-3   
6.1-8   
2.20-5   
2.21-3   
3.11-7

 

[Solution](http://angstyteenagesam.tumblr.com/post/67985207894/your-life-flashed-before-my-eyes-solution)


End file.
